nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Date With Destiny 4
The Road to Date With Destiny 4 is the sixty-eighth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-ninety-ninth episode overall. It is a Triple Threat Match between Mr. Clean, Captain Jack Sparrow and Frankenstein. Match The three men pose. Mr. Clean attempts to leg sweep Frankenstein but Frankenstein blocks it and punches Mr. Clean before Irish whipping him into the corner. Captain Jack Sparrow surprises Frankenstein with a facecrusher. Frankenstein gives Sparrow an inverted suplex. Mr. Clean puts Frankenstein in a Boston crab as Sparrow watches on. Sparrow then puts Frankenstein in a headlock as Mr. Clean watches on. Mr. Clean knees Frankenstein’s elbow. Sparrow rolls Frankenstein up but Frankenstein kicks out before even a 1-count. Mr. Clean attempts to give Frankenstein a back suplex but cannot lift him. Sparrow comes to Mr. Clean’s aid and the two give Frankenstein a double back drop. Mr. Clean pokes Frankenstein in the eye. Sparrow picks Frankenstein up to give him a headlock smash. Sparrow sets Frankenstein up in the corner for a Meat Curtain from himself and Mr. Clean. Sparrow puts Frankenstein in a front facelock and Mr. Clean puts Frankenstein in a Boston crab. Sparrow puts Frankenstein in a rear chinlock. Mr. Clean reapplies the Boston crab. Sparrow picks Frankenstein up to knee him in the face. Frankenstein fights back with a neckbreaker to Sparrow and a sitdown powerbomb to Mr. Clean but Sparrow breaks it up before the referee can make a count. Frankenstein gives Sparrow a sidewalk slam then puts Mr. Clean in a backbreaker submission before dropping him. Frankenstein gives Sparrow and Mr. Clean sidewalk slams each then Irish whips Sparrow into the corner to knee him in the gut. Frankenstein sets Mr. Clean up in the corner to deliver a superplex but is caught by a missile dropkick from Sparrow from the top turnbuckle. Frankenstein gives Sparrow a front powerslam but is thrown out of the ring by Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean throws Frankenstein into the guardrail and the apron then back into the ring before following him back in. Frankenstein tosses Mr. Clean right back out of the ring then ducks a bulldog attempt from Sparrow. Frankenstein clubs Sparrow in the back and gives him a Monster Bomb. Mr. Clean brings a pair of brass knuckles into the match to punch Frankenstein in the face, bloodying the Monster but getting disqualified for using the brass knuckles. Frankenstein gets up. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Frankenstein picks Sparrow up for the Last Ride, allowing him to pin Sparrow for a 3-count to win the match. Winner: Frankenstein Trivia *It is announced that the fans will be able to vote for one of the participants in this match to face Spider-Man for the NoDQ Interactive Championship at Date With Destiny 2007. Three further matches for the event are also announced- Superman will defend the NoDQ CAW Championship against Luigi and the Terminators will face the Simpsons; and whichever two members of this match that do not win the poll will face one another in a singles match. Category:Season 8